Live By The Sword
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: Full Review inside. My first XMen: Evo fanfic. OCKitty, Romy, possible Jott. Pleez R&R! I need to know if I did it right. Story is complete.
1. A Night At The Club

**Live By The Sword  
****An X-Men: Evolution Fanfic**

_By: The Almighty J.T. Blade  
__Note: I do not own X-Men: Evo, but I own J.T. aka Slash (the OC I will be using)  
__Note 2: This fanfic is rated PG-13 for intense language, violence and possible sexual themes. Also rated for safety.  
__Note 3: This is my first X-Men: Evo fanfic, so go easy on the flames, please. Thank you._

Full Overview: Professor X just detected a new mutant. His power? He can turn his hands into deadly weapons. Kunais, swords, axes, that sort of weaponry. Magneto has also become wise of the guy and wants to use him as a weapon of mass murder. Professor X however wants to help him. Will the youth take the X-Men's offer for help? Will he join Magneto's fold?Or will he deem himself too dangerous being around? More twists in the plot than a pretzel factory, and possible character death.

**Chapter 1: A Night At The Club**

It was a pretty average, ho-hum night at the Xavier Institue. Professor Xavier was in the Cerebro room, scanning for any new mutants. And in North Carolina, he found just that. Down in a local nightclub in Raliegh, North Carolina, a young man with dark brown almost black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue-on-navy blue t-shirt with tan shorts was sitting at the bar, drinking a soda. Just then, four men came over and started hassling him.

"Hey, what it is wit you! All you do is sit here an' drink," one guy shouted.

"What're you, the club owner? It's a free country. I can do as I please," the youth replied.

"Hey, who you think you talking to! Get outta here, man," a second guy exclaimed.

"You can't tell me what to do. Now leave me be. Even my temper has its limits," said the youth.

"Shit, who you think you are! Get out, you ain't got no business here," the third guy shouted.

"No," the youth replied.

"You wanna fuck with us! Fine then," the fourth guy exclaimed.

One of the four men spun his chair around.

"Get...the fuck...outta here," the first guy exclaimed.

"No," said the youth.

"That's it, you're going down," said the first guy.

The first guy threw a punch at the youth, but he caught it and tossed the guy into the bar, just barely missing the bartender! A second guy tried to throw a punch, but the youth caught his hand and punched him. However, before his hand met the guy's chest, hs hand turned into a dagger, turning his punch more into a stab! The man fell back and started gasping for breath.

"Shit, the guy's packing heat! Kill him," said the third guy.

The two men pulled out a pair of 9 millimeter pistols and tried to shoot the youth. However, before they could shoot, the youth chopped their guns away from him. And before that happened, his hands turned into razor-sharp swords, cutting the guns!

"You --you freak! Get away from me," the third guy exclaimed.

"Yeah, get him away from me," the fourth guy shouted.

Just then, a crowd started to gather around the scene. They began to murmor things like "murderer" and "freak". Then, a young woman walked out of the crowd.

"J.T., what happened?" she asked.

"Andrea, get away from me," he, name of J.T., replied.

J.T. ran out of the club, started his car and drove home in pure terror. He drove about a mile up the road and parked his car, ran up the stairs of the apartment building he lived in and ran into the bathroom.

"Wh -- what's happening to me? What did I just do?" J.T. asked himself.

Back in the Cerebro room, Professor Xavier had seen enough. He rolled himself to the living room and turned on the intercom.

"Attention, everyone please meet in the living room," said Professor Xavier.

Everyone sleepily made their ways to the living room.

"Professor? What's going on? It's liketwo in the morning," Kitty, alias Shadowcat, asked.

"Cerebro has just detected a mutant that desperatelyneeds ourhelp," Professor Xavier replied.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" Wolverine asked.

"The subject is a young man around 17 years of age. His mutation is that he can turn his hands into deadly weapons," Professor Xavier replied.

"So what happened? Where is he?" Rouge asked.

"First of all, his mutation revealed itself to even him when he was attacked by a few men. He tried to punch one of them in the chest and he in turn stabbed him with his mutant powers. Second, he's in Raliegh, North Carolina. Be warned, he is to be considered armed and dangerous," Professor Xavier replied.

"So? We just talk to him, he comes vith us, problem solved," said Kurt, aka Nightcrawler.

"There's more to it than that. He's absolutely terrified by his powers. He thinks he murdered the man he stabbed. His powers are wild and unpredictable," said Professor Xavier. "Scott, Kitty and Jean, you'll head down south and talk to him. And for all our sakes be careful."

"All right, we'll be careful. But one question," said Scott, better known as Cyclops.

"Yes?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Can this wait until morning?" Scott replied.

"Er, well, yes. I apologize for waking you at such an ungodly hour," Professor Xavier replied.

So, everyone went back to bed, aware of their new mission. The next day, everyone headed down to North Carolina, hoping to help J.T.


	2. I'm Too Dangerous

**Chapter 2: I'm Too Dangerous**

The next day, the mutants took the Blackbird jet down to Raleigh-Durham International Airport and headed down to J.T.'s apartment. There wasn't a lot of talk on the ride to his apartment. After about an hour of searching, they finally found the right building. They went up to the third floor and knocked on his door.

"Go away," J.T. shouted.

They knocked again.

"I said go away," J.T. shouted.

"I'll go talk to him," said Kitty.

Kitty walked through the wall and started to search the rooms. In the bathroom, she saw J.T. taking a shower. J.T. turned around and saw her halfway through the wall!

"What the hell! What's going on here?" J.T. shouted.

Kitty ran back through the house and out of the door. J.T. just shook his head in disbelief.

"That's it, no more ice cream before bed. I'm seeing girls coming through the walls," said J.T. to himself.

"What did you see?" Scott asked.

"He's in the shower," Kitty replied.

"Well, we'll try one more time," said Jean Grey.

Jean knocked on the door.

"Coming," J.T. shouted.

J.T. came to the door, finding Scott, Jean and Kitty.

"No solicitors," said J.T.

"No, no, we're not selling anything," said Scott quickly.

"Hey, you're that girl that was in my bathroom! What the hell is going on here?" J.T. shouted.

"Look, it's really complicated. Can we come in and have a word with you?" Jean asked.

"Whatever. With what's been happening in the last 24 hours, my brain is on overload as it is," J.T. replied.

Jean, Scott and Kitty walked in (not through the walls!) and sat down on the couch. J.T. sat in a large chair across from the couch.

"So who are you? FBI? CIA?" J.T. asked.

"No, we're here to talk to you about what happened in the club last night," Jean replied.

"I didn't do it. You can't prove I did it! I ain't goin' to jail," J.T. shouted.

"No, no, not that. We're talking about your powers," Kitty quickly retorted.

"Oh, you mean my curse," said J.T. "I've been thinking either freak show or circus, but I really can't tell the difference between the two."

"No, I mean we want to help you," said Scott.

"Excuse me?" J.T. asked.

"We want to help you get control of your powers," said Kitty.

"I can't accept your offer. I'm just too dangerous," said J.T.

"What?" Jean asked.

"If you know about my powers, you must know what I did. And these backwater hicks get freaked out at the drop of a hat. I can't even walk down the street without being recognized for that," said J.T.

"I can kind of relate," said Kitty.

"Excuse me?" J.T. asked.

"Nothing," said Kitty.

"Either way, I don't want to hurt people. I figure if I stay in hiding for the next year, everyone will forget the whole thing and I might be able to show my face," said J.T.

"We know you don't want to hurt. That's why we want to help you get control of your powers, so you won't hurt people," said Jean.

"I...I can't. I can't risk it," said J.T. "What about you guys? What can you do that's so special?"

"Well, Kitty can phase through solid objects, Scott can fire laser beams from his eyes and I'm a telepath," Jean replied.

"And people don't know about your powers?" J.T. asked.

"And they all think that we're just average students," Scott replied. "If you join us, we can enroll you at the school and nobody will be the wiser."

"I don't know. I don't think I can do school again. I'm happy just writing my stories," said J.T.

"You're a writer? I'd like to see your works," said Kitty.

"No, it's too embarrasing," said J.T.

"Please?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe later. Let's get back on topic," said J.T.

"So? How about it?" Scott asked.

"I still don't think I can do school again. I dropped out when I was 16, just last year," said J.T.

"Nobody's like that. I mean, there's a few jerks, but the insults rarely get that intense," said Jean.

J.T. sighed heavily. "This is really a hard decision."

"You don't have to answer immediately. Think it over," said Kitty. "Just give us a call."

"Wait, you're leaving? I couldn't allow it without offering you a drink," said J.T. "What'll you have?"

"Nothing for me. I'm fine," said Scott.

"Just water," Jean replied.

"Same here," Kitty replied.

"All right," said J.T.

"So, where's your parents?" Scott asked.

"They don't give a fuck about me. I sued 'em and moved out the minute I turned 16 and I haven't looked back," J.T. replied.

"What? Why?" Kitty asked.

"They say I'm the black sheep of the family. I'd always do stuff my family would hate me for. But also, it's because the courts deemed it unsafe for me to live in," J.T. replied. "Anyway, here's your drinks. Anything else?"

"No, thanks," said Jean.

"I'm fine," Kitty replied.

"So, what're you going to do? Stay here and live in fear or come with us and gain control of your powers?" Scott asked.

"I just...don't know," J.T. replied.

Just then, another knock came at the door.

"Now who could that be?" J.T. asked.

Before J.T. coud get to the door, he heard men shouting.

"Police, open up," a man shouted.

"Okay, I'm in. Let's get the hell outta here," J.T. shouted.

J.T. escorted everyone down the fire escape and they headed back to the airport. The police came in and saw that nobody was in the apartment.

"He's not here. Who knows where he is," one police officer said.

"Well, we'll call the case closed for now," said another cop.

In the car, J.T. continued to ask about the Xavier Institute.

"So you guys live there? I thought it was a school," said J.T.

"It's kind of both. But it's cool because we've got everything we could ever want here," Scott replied.

"I bet," said J.T.

"All right, bet me," said Scott.

"Oh no. You know that you're right. So you're going to sucker me into betting you because you know you're right. I may not have graduated, but I'm no fool," said J.T.

"Anyway, it's actually pretty cool up there," said Kitty.

"Well, let's just get there," said J.T.

So the car drove into the back of the Blackbird and flew home.


	3. First Day in New York

And now, I thank the reviewer.

shadowcatfan89: I can't say Lance plays much of a role in this fanfic, but he will in the follow-up I'm writing.

**Chapter 3: First Day In New York**

The next day, the Blackbird parked in the underground airstrip. Everyone got off and they were greeted by Wolverine and Professor Xavier.

"So you are the one who's caused such a commotion at that nightclub?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Much as I wish I wasn't, I am," J.T. replied. "You are?"

"Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of this institue," Professor Xavier replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, J.T."

"How...how did you know my name?" J.T. asked.

"I read your mind," Professor Xavier replied.

"Well next time, warn me when you're going to do that, okay?" J.T. asked.

"Certainly. Anyway, please come with me. I'll show you around," Professor Xavier replied.

So Professor Xavier showed J.T. around the institute. J.T. didn't really take much of a liking to the place, him liking the big city. By the end of the tour, J.T. was considering going back to North Carolina and the criminal charges that awaited him.

"Well, what do you think?" Professor Xavier asked.

"To be honest, this place is dull. I mean I'm just used to big city living, and this place is out in the boondocks," J.T. replied.

"Yes, well, this place tends to grow on people," said Professor Xavier. "It's been a long day. Shall I show you to your room?"

"Sure," J.T. replied.

Professor Xavier and J.T. went upstairs and took J.T. into an unoccupied room.

"Kitty and Rouge will be right across the hall," said Professor Xavier.

"Thanks. Now if I don't wake up for a day, don't worry, that's normal," said J.T.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure that is," he said.

J.T. walked into the room, plopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Elsewhere, the remainder of the team and Professor Xavier were talking about their new housemate.

"So what's this guy like?" Rouge asked.

"Well he's kind of a loner," Kitty replied. "And kind of cute."

"I sensed that he had a very troubled past," said Professor Xavier. "Had I known about this, I would have warned you that he was more dangerous than we previously thought."

"How bad of a past could this guy have had?" Scott asked.

"The makings of a psychotic killer. He's a danger to himself and most everyone around him," Professor Xavier replied.

"He seems nice enough," said Kurt.

"Yes, but barely under the surface lies a very volatile temper," said Professor Xavier.

"So, he's not going to go mental on us, is he?" Kurt asked.

"I doubt it. But anything is possible," Jean replied.

"J.T. is a complicated mess. Who knows if even he can solve his enigmas," said Professor Xavier.

Up in his room, J.T. woke up and still felt pretty lousy about the scene in the club.

"Man, why the hell does this have to happen to me?" J.T. asked himself.

J.T. balled his fist and it turned into a double-edged sword. Just then, someone knocked on the door. J.T. unclenched his fist and it turned back to normal.

"Come in," said J.T.

Kurt walked in.

"Hey man. What's going on?" Kurt

"Uh, who are you and should I know you?" J.T. asked.

"Oh, I'm Kurt. And yeah, you should know your housemate," Kurt replied.

"Thanks. If there's a reason you came around here, make it known or leave, please," said J.T.

"Well I wanted to introduce myself and tell you that Professor wants to see you down in the Danger Room," Kurt replied.

"Danger Room? Now that sounds like fun," said J.T.

"Come on, I'll teleport us down there," said Kurt.

"Teleport! Okay, now this I've got to see," said J.T.

"Then put your hand on my shoulder," said Kurt.

J.T. complied with Kurt and he teleported the two down to the Danger Room.

"Okay, now THAT was cool," J.T. exclaimed.

"Go on in. Professor's got a training simulation for you," said Kurt.

"Well, okay," said J.T.

J.T. walked in and immediately he saw around ten security robots. Up in the control room, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Wolverine and Professor Xavier were watching J.T.'s fight.

"Professor, what will this accomplish?" Scott asked.

"This is just to see if he can fight," Professor Xavier. "Logan, I want you at the ready if he gets hurt in there."

"Will do, Chuck," said Wolverine.

In the Danger Room, J.T. quickly analyzed the situation. He balled his fist, hoping that he could form the sword again, but nothing happened.

"All right, guess I'm not going with a weapon. Oh well," said J.T.

J.T. jumped at one of the robots and threw it at another one, blowing both of them up. J.T. continued to try and use his powers, but nothing. He tossed another robot into three others and they all blew up. Just then, his right hand turned into a katana and his left into a claymore!

"Heh heh, welcome to the chop shop," said J.T.

J.T. sliced and diced the robots into small metallic pieces. He destroyed the four remaining robots and his hands wouldn't stop being weapons!

"What the hell? Why won't my hands stop this?" J.T. asked.

"That is enough," said Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier and Wolverine came into the room, both impressed with J.T.'s abilities.

"Highly unpredictable. Very good," said Professor Xavier.

"Six years of karate will do that," said J.T. "Question is, how do I get my hands back to normal?"

"Try imagining your hands were normal," said Professor Xavier. "Tighten your focus."

Sure enough, J.T.'s hands returned to normal as soon as he thought of his hands being normal.

"It worked! Thank you, sir," said J.T.

"I only wish to help," said Professor Xavier. "There is one other thing I wish to ask. Are you going to enroll at the school?"

"I'm still not sure. With my powers being so unstable, is it possible?" J.T. asked.

"I believe so. From what I can gather, your powers activate when you are in dire situations. As long as you stay calm, you'll be fine," Professor Xavier replied.

"Just perfect. Just what I can't do, keep my temper under wraps," said J.T.

"What class would you be in?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I'd be a sophmore. I dropped out at 16," J.T. replied.

"So you'd be in Kitty and Kurt's class," said Professor Xavier.

"I'm going out to think. I'll be outside," said J.T.

Out by the pool, J.T. was sitting out watching the sunset.

"J.T., what's going on with you?" J.T. asked himself.

"You're perfectly normal," said a girl's voice.

J.T. turned around and saw Kitty standing behind him.

"Kitty? What're you doing out here?" J.T. asked.

"I just thought I'd talk to you," Kitty replied.

"Look, I wouldn't get too close to me, if I were you. I don't want to hurt people unintentionally, especially people I like," said J.T.

"I'll be all right. J.T., I want to apologize. I feel like I pushed you into coming here," said Kitty.

"No, it's fine. If anything, I should be thanking you. For bringing me here, and being my friend. Most people just don't give a rat's ass about me. You're probably the fifth person I can actually call a friend," said J.T.

"Hey, we mutants have to stick together," said Kitty.

J.T. smiled as they both looked out at the horizon.

"It's a nice sunset," said J.T. "You don't get these back in Raleigh."

"I'll bet. J.T., why'd you decide to come out here?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to get a chance to havea real family and to have real friends," J.T. replied.

"That's all?" Kitty asked.

"Well, there is one other reason, but I can't tell," J.T. replied.

"Come on, you can tell me," said Kitty.

"No, I can't. I'm going to bed. Good night," said J.T.

"Well, okay. Good night," said Kitty. "One thing. How was your first day in New York?"

"Something I don't want to forget for a good while," J.T. replied.

J.T. headed back to his room and quickly fell asleep. What he didn't tell Kitty was that he had a crush on her.


	4. A Special Intrest

**Chapter 4: A Special Interest**

The next day, even from the crack of dawn, trouble was brewing. Freddy (aka Blob), Todd (otherwise known as Toad) and Lance (aka Avalance), together known as the Brotherhood, were already at each other's throats.

"Blob, why'd you eat all the cereal?" Todd exclaimed.

"There wasn't any dinner food last night," Freddy replied.

"Oh, so that would explain why there's no more milk, either?" Todd shouted.

"Well maybe if you'd do some shopping," said Freddy.

"Cut it out! I'm sick of you guys always acting like idiots," Lance shouted.

Just then, a glowing card flew in through the window and onto the table. It was an ace of clubs.

"Run for it," Todd shouted.

Blob jumped on the card, crushing the table and smothering the explosion. But the resulting explosion blew Blob into the ceiling!

"Hey, get me down from here! I'm stuck," Freddy shouted.

"With you as fat as you are, I'm not surprised," said Lance smugly.

"Man, where'd that come from?" Todd asked.

"Don't know, don't care, and I'm out of here. This place is becoming a death trap," Lance replied.

He walked out the door. As he slammed the door, Freddy fell through the ceiling and right on Todd!

"The...pain," Todd groaned.

"Enough of this," a guy's voice shouted.

Freddy and Todd walked (limped in Todd's case) into the living room and saw Gambit.

"Uh, so, what's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"Magneto's got an intrest in this guy," said Gambit as he tossed a picture of J.T. at them.

"Yo, get that thing away from me," Todd shouted frantically.

"So what's Magneto want with this guy?" Freddy replied.

"His mutation allows him to turn his hands into deadly weapons," said Gambit.

"Cool," said Freddy.

"And think of what we could do with him around. We could rule this town," said Todd.

"Unfortunately, he's already at the Xavier Institute. Your mission is to convince him to join us," said Gambit.

"Tell Magneto we won't let him down," said Freddy.

"For your sakes, you'd better not," Gambit replied.

Gambit tossed another card toward the ground, hopping out the window as it blew up. The explosion freaked Todd out pretty well. A few days later at the Xavier Institute, it was business as usual. Everyone was getting ready for school, except J.T. who still didn't know if he was going to go back. Everyone was down at breakfast, save J.T. who was fast asleep amidst his possessions, which had been shipped to him that weekend.

"So where is this guy?" Rouge asked.

"Sleeping I think. He sounds like a chainsaw in his sleep," Kitty replied.

"So how long until he wakes up?" Kurt asked.

"Oh about five minutes ago," J.T.'s voice called out.

Everyone turned and saw J.T. standing in the entrance.

"I believe you were talking about me?" J.T. asked.

"What? No! We weren't talking about you," Kurt replied.

"Don't try to fool me with your mind tricks. I'm too stupid for that," said J.T.

"I think the term is 'I'm too smart for that'," said Jean.

"Yeah, but I'm not that smart," said J.T.

"All the more reason for you to join us at school," said Kitty.

"I think I should try getting my powers down before I try my hand at school," said J.T.

"Actually a good idea. The kid's powers are way too dangerous for him to be wandering around without any control," said Wolverine.

"Well at least somebody agrees with me," said J.T.

Just then, Beast came walking (if you can call his moving walking) in with the newspaper.

"Yeesh! What the hell is that?" J.T. shouted as he pointed at Beast.

"Relax! Easy, it's all right, he's harmless. Well, for the most part. That's Hank McCoy, or as we call him Beast," Scott replied.

"Sorry. Five-and-a-half foot tall furry blue monsters aren't exactly normal by my standards," said J.T.

"Then I suppose I'm not normal either," said Kurt.

"What're you talking about?" J.T. asked.

Kurt pressed a button on his watch and revealed his true form.

"Whoa! What the?" J.T. shouted.

"This is my real form. The human form is just a disguise," Kurt replied.

"Oh. Whew. I've been up ten minutes and already I'm wondering if my eyes are correct," said J.T.

"You can rest assured your eyes are working fine," said Beast.

"J.T., maybe you should go to school. You've made large leaps in controlling your powers. Perhaps you are ready to be in public," said Professor Xavier.

"Hm, I...I just don't know. I've tried school before and I hated it. Why do something you hate?" J.T. asked.

"Well for one thing, you won't be an idiot," said Kitty.

"And at least you'll have something to do," said Scott.

"And it's not like you won't know anyone there. We'll all be there," said Rouge.

"Wow, that's something I wouldn't expect to hear from you," said Kitty.

"What are you getting at?" Rouge asked angrily.

"Hey, hey, it's all good. Maybe I will go with you guys," said J.T.

"Then get dressed," said Professor Xavier.

J.T. ran back upstairs and put on a pair of jeans, a Miami Heat jersey with the number 33 on it, a pair of sunglasses and a watch. Then he headed back downstairs.

"I've already contacted Principal Kelly. He'll give you your schedule," said Professor Xavier.

"How'd you know I changed my mind to go?" J.T. asked. "What, can you see the future, too?"

"No, I just had a gut instinct," Professor Xavier replied.

J.T. chuckled. "Well come on. I don't feel like being late," he said.


	5. School Daze

Before this chapter, I must address the fans.

shadowcatfan89 - I basically based the character off myself and that's how I created him.

tillarone - First off, I think if it's the timeline where Apocalypse gets whupped, yes that's the timeline you're speaking of. Second, I just gave my character a power that I thought was cool.

whylime - Can't say I've heard of Eatman, but he sounds cool. And you'll see what happened in J.T.'s past that made him the way he is. I'd tell you now, but I just don't trust you with that delicate information...yet.

**Chapter 5: School Daze**

J.T., Rouge, Kurt and Kitty got in J.T.'s convertible. After a twenty-minute ride, everyone finally got to school.

"So what's with the school baseball team?" J.T. asked.

"The worst in the state. The team hasn't won a game since Scott and Jean came here," Rouge replied.

Just then, some mutant-hating students came driving by in a truck, three guys in the trucks with paintball guns. They unloaded approximately 50 paintballs, hitting all of the mutants with red paint, fooling them into thinking they had been shot!

"We're going to die! We're going to..." Kurt shouted frantically.

"Relax, O spastic one. It's paint," said J.T.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Kurt checked his 'wounds' and saw that it was paint and not blood!

"What a rotten prank," Kitty fumed.

"Get outta here, you mutant freaks," said one of the kids in the truck.

"Yeah, and take that mutant-lover with you," said another of the kids.

The truck sped off.

"Punks. Is everyone this charming?" J.T. asked sarcastically.

"For the most part," Kurt replied.

"Well, I'm sure Principal Kelly will be facinated by this little yarn," said J.T. "I'll check you guys later."

J.T. headed over to the principal's office, but along the way, he met up with a familiar cajun.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd see you up in these parts," he said.

"Well, well. If it isn't old Remy LeBleau. The Ragin' Cajun. I thought I'd seen the last of you when we met up back in Raleigh. You remember Raleigh, don't you Remy?" J.T. asked.

The guy walked out of the shade and it was none other than Gambit.

"It's been a while, mon ami," said Remy.

"Too long buddy. You go here?" J.T. asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you something. I know dis guy named Magneto. Said he can help with you powers," said Remy.

"Thanks, but no thanks. First of all, I'm a little surprised you know I have powers. Second, I'm doing something about that," J.T. replied.

"Personally, I was a little surprised when I heard you had de X-Gene. Hey, if you wanna find me, jus' use dis," said Remy.

Gambit tossed a small communicator at J.T. He caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Well, see ya," said Remy.

Gambit walked off. J.T. went about his way. Over in the prinicpal's office, J.T. had finally gotten there.

"So you're the new one at the Xavier Institue?" Principal Kelly asked.

"I am," J.T. replied.

"I'll be honest. I don't like the fact mutants are among us. I'd prefer it better you go back where you came from and we never met. But that is not the case," said Principal Kelly.

"The U.S. got over equal rights for black people, they'll get over equal rights for mutants," said J.T.

"Are you trying to get me aggravated?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm just saying that mutants have as much right to human rights as normal people do," J.T. replied. "But just think about humans. By changing their bodies with body armor and weaponry, they become much stronger than normal, do they not?"

"What're you getting at?" Kelly asked.

"Hear me out. Without weapons and such, humans are quite weak. Think of the hedgehog. It changes its shape when it is threatened, does it not?" J.T. asked.

"Well, yes, it's only natural," Kelly replied.

"And the pill bug and chameleon. Can they not change their appearance to blend in with their surroundings?" J.T. asked.

"Well, yes," Kelly replied.

"Based with these facts, do you really find mutants so strange?" J.T. asked.

"Well, this is a very fascinating theory, sir. Perhaps if you were to present this to a higher rank than a school principal, you could change something," Kelly replied.

"Well anyway, I believe you had something for me?" J.T. asked.

"Oh, yes, your schedule. Here," Kelly replied as he handed J.T. his schedule.

"All right. I'll be going now. Good day, sir," said J.T.

J.T. walked out and headed to his first class. As he left, he saw Blob, Avalance and Toad waiting to see the principal.

"Hey Toad, isn't that the guy?" Freddy whispered.

"Yeah, that's gotta be him. Looks just like the picture," Todd whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lance asked.

"That Gambit guy wants us to get this guy on our side," said Freddy.

"Yeah, the guy's got this mutation. He turns his hands into weapons," Todd added.

"Cool," said Lance.

J.T. walked aimlessly towards his first class, getting hopelessly lost along the way.

"Damn it. Can't make heads or tails of this map," said J.T. "Let's see, Room 246, Room 246."

J.T. turned around, only to find the room he was looking for was right behind him!

"Shoot me. Just shoot me," he said.

He walked in to see that Kitty and Kurt were in the same class!

"Hey J.T.! Come on, over here," Kurt shouted.

"Well this is cool. At least I'm not alone," said J.T.

Just then, the teacher walked in. Soon afterwards, the bell rang.

"Hm, it appears we have a new student. Stand up and introduce yourself," the teacher commanded.

"Very well," said J.T. "My name is J.T. and that's all you need to know."

"Okay. Now then, we'll continue on page..." said the teacher.

The day continued much like that, but with constant insults about being mutants and J.T. being a mutant lover, nobody knowing J.T. was a mutant. Back at the Xavier Institute, Professor Xavier was expecting the worst. Just then, Wolverine walked in.

"Something wrong, Chuck?" Wovlerine asked.

"I just know that Magneto is going to be after J.T. His powers are incredibly dangerous, and that would naturally attract Magneto," Professor Xavier replied.

"Maybe I should keep an eye on him," said Wolverine.

"No. I think that if we allow Magneto to get close then attack, we'll have him right where we want him," said Professor Xavier.

"Maybe," said Wolverine. "But it also might put all of us at risk."

At the end of the day, J.T. and the other mutants gathered by J.T.'s car.

"Man, how do you guys put up with all the insults all day? I felt like I wanted to belt one of those guys in the mouth by lunch," J.T. asked.

"It's hard, but you learn to live with it," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said J.T.

"Hey, I found something you might like," said Rouge.

Rouge took out a flyer for people to join the school baseball team.

"Oh I am so there," said J.T.

J.T. dashed off towards the baseball field, since the tryouts were that day!

"Come on, we've got to follow him! He's our ride home," said Kurt.

So everyone followed. Down at the baseball field, tryouts were going less than stellar for some of the people.

"What the hell is the matter with you! You bunch of wimps! I'm surrounded by incompetence," said the coach.

Just then, J.T. walked out onto the field.

"Hey, am I too late to try out?" J.T. asked.

"No, you're not. What do you want to try out for?" the coach asked.

"Just give me a stick," said J.T.

The coach pulled out a metal baseball bat and put it in J.T.'s hand.

"Hey, wait, I asked for a stick, not a pole. Come on, where's the lumber?" J.T. asked.

"Well you're the first student to ever ask for a wood bat. Here," the coach replied as he handed J.T. a wooden bat.

J.T. walked up to the plate.

"Come on, serve it right over the dish," said J.T.

The pitcher threw the ball directly over the plate. J.T. swatted the ball as far as it could possibly go, over the center field wall and into the street!

"Holy hell! Do that again," said the coach.

Another pitch directly over the plate, this time J.T. drove it over the right field wall and it hit someone's car, setting off the alarm!

"Whoops," said J.T.

"That's okay. That's why they have insurance. Now one more," said the coach.

The third time, the pitch was just off the plate. J.T. hit it and nailed the coach in the head with it! The coach spun in a 360 and fell to the ground!

"Oh shit! Coach, coach say something! Come on, wake up," said J.T.

"I haven't been hit that hard since I got beaned in the minors. Boy, you'd better say you'll be on the team as my designated hitter," said the coach.

"Well, sure. I thought for a second I wasn't on the team," said J.T. in disbelief.

"No! The thing is, I like getting beaned," said the coach. "Be here tomorrow at 3:15 sharp!"

"Yes sir," J.T. exclaimed.

J.T. headed off the field. Barely before he could get out of the field, he was immediately bobmarded with questions from his fellow mutants.

"So? How'd it go?" Kitty asked.

"Congratulate me, for I am now officially a jock," said J.T.

"Cool! Way to go," Kurt exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go home," said J.T.

Everyone jumped in J.T.'s car, dropped the hood and headed home. There, the whole house was abuzz with J.T. making the baseball team. However, the celebration was cut short when J.T. was called down to train.

"Now, try morphing your hands into an ax," said Professor Xavier down in the danger room.

Sure enough, J.T. morphed his hand into an ax. However, it quickly morphed back into his hand.

"Hm, try anything else," said Professor Xavier.

J.T. tightened his focus and right hand turned into a katana! His focus slipped, but it still maintained its form!

"Hey, I think I've got this one down," said J.T.

"Good. Now try attacking the test robots," said Professor Xavier.

J.T. leaped at the robot and quickly sliced it to small pieces of scrap metal. His movements were flashy, but they were strong and quick.

"Very good. I think you're getting the hang of this," said Professor Xavier.

"Heh, just call me the Iron Chef when I slice and dice," said J.T. cockily.

"I don't know about Iron Chef, but how about Slash?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Hey, that's pretty cool. It has a good ring to it too," said J.T.

Just then, Rouge walked into the Danger Room.

"J.T., what're you doin' down here? There's a party upstairs for y'all, and you ain't there," she said.

"Be right up," said J.T.

"Go ahead," said Professor Xavier.

"I'll just train harder later," said J.T.

"Very well," said Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier shook his head with a smile and rolled back upstairs and joined the mutants.


	6. A Day To Forget

Before I start, thanks to my repliers.

tillallareone - I used to try playing little-leauge baseball with a wooden bat, so that's where I got the idea. Silly, isn't it?

Note: Things start to get a little odd around this chapter. Bear with me, because it's strange and cool.

**Chapter 6: A Day To Forget**

Two weeks had passed, and J.T.'s control over his powers and said powers had increased greatly. The Brotherhood had tried to make their move, but J.T. was against participating with people who would hurt others.J.T. tried talking to Kitty, but the words would never come. So neither would the truth. However, one one particular day, things were looking extremely down for the Brotherhood. It was around five in the morning and Freddy, Todd and Lance were plotting on how to get J.T. to join them.

"Man, if we don't get that J.T. guy to join us, Magneto's going to bite our heads off," said Todd.

"So what're we waiting for?" Freddy asked.

Just then, Pietro, otherwise known as Quicksilver, ran into the house out of breath, even for him.

"Guys, we...we need to get out of here," he said.

"What's the matter, Pietro? Mystique coming?" Lance asked.

"Worse. The cops are on us! We...we need to find a new place to lay low," said Pietro.

"Shit! How many are there?" Lance asked.

"Hundreds. Maybe thousands. I couldn't tell," Pietro replied.

"Well where are we supposed to go?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know. Get Wanda and some stuff and let's get the hell out of here," Pietro replied.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Todd exclaimed.

Freddy immediately ran upstairs to find Wanda, aka Scarlet Witch. He couldn't get her door open so he just broke it down!

"What the hell are you doing in here! Get out," Wanda shouted.

"The police are on to us. We need to get out of here," said Freddy.

Wanda and Freddy frantically gathered spare clothes and such from everyone's room. Pietro and Lance cleared a path out of the house the Brotherhood had been living in and everyone quickly fled. Not long afterwards, the house was set on fire! Everyone got out all right, but the damage was dealt.

"Man, that was almost us," said Todd.

"Spread out! Those mutants can't be too far away," a police officer shouted.

"Let's get out of here! We've got to find a new place to crash," said Lance.

"I know a place, but you guys aren't going to like it," said Wanda.

"I'll try anywhere right about now," said Pietro.

"The Xavier Institue," said Wanda.

"You're right, I don't like it," said Pietro.

"What's wrong with you! We can't go crawling up to those Xavier punks and tell them what happened," Lance shouted.

"Hate to admit it, but Lance is right. The Brotherhood an' the X-Men don't exactly mix," said Todd.

"I used to talk with Professor Xavier, and he said that we should go if we need any help," said Wnada.

"Look, whatever the reason, we can't go crawling to them," said Pietro.

"Look over there. We haven't looked over there yet," another police officer shouted.

"Okay, let's go," said Freddy.

"Good idea," said Todd.

So everyone scrambled for the Xavier Institute, much as they didn't want to. They stood outside the fence and started shouting into the intercom system.

"Hey Xavier! Open up! Come on, I know you can hear me," Lance shouted.

"Yo, come on! This isn't funny! Come on, help some fellow mutants out," said Todd.

"Hey, come on, give us a chance to explain," said Freddy.

"Let me try," said Wanda. "Professor Xavier? It's me, Wanda. Much as the guys hate to admit it, we need your help. Open up so we can explain the situation."

Sure enough, the gates opened. Everyone walked in, not expecting a friendly reception. In the front lobby, J.T., Woverine and Professor Xavier met up with them. Wolverine growled angrily.

"So, what's the problem?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Well, the police burned down our house," Wanda replied.

"A hate crime?" J.T. asked.

"No. This came down from the higher offices. They looked like soldiers, and they had this shield logo on their shoulders," Lance replied.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Wolverine snarled.

"What? What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Todd asked.

"It's a secret government organization. Probably their idea is to rid the country of mutants," Wovlerine replied.

"So, what? It's not safe here either?" Freddy asked.

"Most likely not. I think we should leave while the opportunity is present," said Professor Xavier.

No sooner did Professor Xavier say those words that S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives started to storm the premecies!

"Oh shit! Professor, I'll take a few of the Brotherhood guys to get everyone up and start evacuating. You guys get down to the Blackbird and get ready to leave," said J.T.

"That's a good plan. Wolverine, you and Wanda hold off the soldiers," said Professor Xavier.

"Will do, Chuck," said Wolverine.

The soldiers continued to make their way towards the mansion. Just then, a flurry of explosions started going off outside near the soldiers!

"What the?" said Wolverine.

"Oh yeah, I called a friend of mine. He said he'd bring his posse when the time came.

Gambit, Colossus, Sabertooth and Pyro flew seemingly out of nowhere and started fighting with the soldiers!

"Guys, come with me. We need to get the others up," said J.T.

J.T., Todd, Freddy and Lance headed upstairs and started to wake everyone up. J.T. immediately ran over towards Kitty and Rouge's room.

"Guys, get up, now! It's an emergency," J.T. shouted.

"J.T.? Do you have any clue what time it is?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, but there's no time for sleeping! Soldiers are forcing their way into the building," said J.T.

"What? Is that what all the commotion is all about?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. Now get up and get out of here," J.T. replied.

J.T. stopped in his room and picked up a few of his books. Unknown to him, so did Kitty. Todd, Freddy and Lance started running into random rooms and waking up whoever was in them. However it was the explosions and gunshots that really got everyone up.

"Guys, get downstairs and get to the Blackbird, now," J.T. shouted.

After getting everyone awake and wise to the situation, J.T. went out to help Wolverine and Wanda.

"So what's been happening?" J.T. asked.

"Things have not been going good," said Wolverine.

"Then allow me to help you," said J.T.

J.T. turned his right hand into a katana and started slicing the soldiers back. However, they started to drop soldiers in on the roof! Likewise, the soldiers were starting to overrun Gambit and Scarlet Witch!

"Remy! Hang on, buddy," J.T. shouted.

J.T. jumped into the fracas head-on and started to fight off the soldiers!

"Thanks man. I owe you one," said Remy.

"Save it. We need to get everyone down to the Blackbird," said J.T.

"Then let me help you," a menacing voice called out.

Just then, a large metal ball dropped out of the sky. It seemed to melt into a pair of balls in a man's hands. Who else would it be but Magneto! Back in the mansion, Scott and Jean were having trouble finding their way down to the Blackbird hangar. There were soldiers everywhere!

"Scott, look out," Jean exclaimed.

Jean telepathically forced a soldier back into a large group of soldiers!

"Scott, I'm scared," said Jean.

"Hang on," said Scott.

Scott fired an optic blast down into the ground and the two leaped down a floor and near the elevator to the training area.

"Wait, we need to get Cerebro," said Jean.

"Good idea," said Scott.

The two made their way to the room that held Cerebro, only to find it was in another person's hands.

"Mystique," Scott snarled.

"Yes. And I finally have Cerebro," said Mystique.

"Not for long," said Scott.

"Ah ah. Attack me and I'll destroy Cerebro," said Mystique.

Just then, the helmet levatated out of Mytique's hands and int Jean's! Then Scott fired an optic blast at her, knocking her through a wall!

"Now let's get out of here," said Scott.

Elsewhere, Kitty and Rouge were trying to escape the soldiers. Just then, a few of Remy's playing cards flew at the soldiers and blasted them back out a window!

"Wha's a couple of pretty cheries doin' unescorted?" said Remy.

"Back off, Sewer Rat. Come on," said Rouge.

Everyone dashed off for the hangar. The four encountered soldiers everywhere, breaking through the ceiling and windows.

"Like, where are all these guys coming from?" Kitty asked.

"Run now, ask questions later! This way," J.T. replied.

Gambit and Rouge fell through a hole in the floor (yes, the same one Scott made earlier) while J.T. and Kitty hopped over it. J.T. and Kitty ran to the end of the hall and fell through the banister in the foyer!

"J.T., you okay?" Kitty asked.

"I've been worse," J.T. replied.

Four soldiers broke in the front door and unloaded four 25-shot rounds at J.T. and Kitty! J.T. smothered Kitty and took the bullets in the back!

"J.T.! What're you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Making sure the right person gets hurt," J.T. grunted.

Kitty grabbed J.T. by the arm and phazed through the floor. There, J.T. and Kitty finally had some breathing room.

"J.T., what is the matter with you?" Kitty asked.

"I used to only live for myself. I'm finally living for someone else," J.T. groaned.

"You...idiot," said Kitty.

"Come on. We're not out of the woods yet. Let's go," said J.T.

J.T. and Kitty continued down the hall towards the Blackbird. Just then, more soldiers broke through to the lower layers and found J.T. and Kitty! J.T. saw him readying a sniper rifle and it was aimed at Kitty! J.T. quickly tossed her to the ground as the soldier pulled the trigger! J.T. placed his arms in front of his face, but just as the bullet was about to pass over his left arm and hit him in the forehead, his right arm turned into a shield, protecting him! The soldier loaded in another bullet and fired, but this time, Kitty pushed J.T. out of the way and got the bullet right in the chest!

"Kitty, no," J.T. shouted.

Just then, the soldier pulled out a shotgun! He dashed towards J.T., hoping to put an end to him. J.T. turned his right hand into a katana and sliced the gun before he could get the shot off and cut the guard's head off! He picked up Kitty and carried her to the Blackbird.

"Professor, we've got a situation," J.T. shouted, panting.

"What's the matter?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Kitty got shot by a sniper. Right in the chest," J.T. replied.

"Let's get her on a bed," said Professor Xavier.

Elsewhere, Rouge and Remy were having a debate over where to go.

"I'm tellin' you is dis way," said Remy.

"Hey, which one of us lives here! I'm tellin' you it's this way," Rouge shouted.

"There's two of them! Get 'em," a voice called out!

Suddenly, there were ten soldiers in the hall!

"Hold on to me," said Remy.

Remy took out a card and blew a hole in the floor! There, they were around thirty feet from the Blackbird's hangar. They saw a trail of blood on the floor leading to the Blackbird!

"I have a very bad feelin' about de trail of blood," said Remy.

"Yeah, a trail of blood is normally a bad thing," said Rouge.

Inside the plane, they saw Magneto using his powers to pull the bullets from J.T.'s back while Jean stitched up the bullet wounds.

"That should do it. I can't believe they got you only fifty times," said Magneto.

"Don't toss out those bullets. I want to use those to make a necklace later," said J.T. "But I'm really concerned about Kitty. How is she?"

"I...I can't say. The bullet pierced her lung. I wish I could help," Professor Xavier replied.

J.T. got up and quickly dashed over to Kitty's side. He saw Kitty struggling for breath, despite the fact the bullet had been extracted and her wound patched up. J.T. took Kitty's hand and began to rub it with his thumb.

"Kitty," he whimpered.

Just then, Kurt teleported into the Blackbird and saw Kitty.

"What happened?" Kurt asked in apparant shock.

"Kitty got hit by a sniper bullet. Right in the chest," J.T. replied sadly.

Kurt sat down right next to J.T.

"I can't believe it. I thought Kitty would let the bullet phaze through her," said Kurt.

"I took fifty bullets for her, and she's the one who ends up like this?" J.T. asked himself. "That's fucked up."

J.T. got up in rage.

"Damn it! What the hell's it all for! She didn't do nothin'," J.T. shouted.

"Easy, easy. She'll be okay," said Kurt.

"I should have taken the bullet. I should have taken it," said J.T.

Just then, Pyro, Colossus, Todd, Freddy and Lance ran onto the ship.

"Is there anyone left out there?" Scott asked. "Wait a minute, where's Bobby and Amara?"

"And where's Wanda?" Todd shouted. "And where'd Pietro get to all of a sudden?"

Scott ran in to find Kurt.

"Kurt! Kurt," he shouted.

"What is it Scott?" Kurt asked.

"We need you to find Bobby, Amara, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch," said Scott.

"Jahoul," Kurt replied.

Kurt warped back to the bedrooms and found Amara and Bobby unconscious and bleeding. He quickly got in contact with them and teleported back to the Blackbird. Then he warped to the front yard and found the soldiers taking Pietro and Wanda's unconscious bodies onto a helicopter! He warped up to them, several of the soldiers noticing him and shooting at him!

"Stop shooting you idiots! You might hit the others," said one of the soldiers.

Kurt warped the three of them back to the Blackbird.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" the soldier asked.

"You said not to shoot," said another soldier.

Back on the Blackbird, Storm and Beast just got on.

"Has anyone seen Mystique?" Jean asked.

"No, I could find no trace of her," Storm replied.

"Forget her. If there's one thing she knows how to do, it's escape," said Magneto.

"Then get us the hell out of here," Scott exclaimed.

The Blackbird took off in a flash. The soldiers had just pulled the last of their men out. As the Blackbird pulled out of the hangar, a bomber passed over the manor and bombed it. The building was gone in a flash, but Mystique managed to escape, disguised as a soldier. Hours later, the Blackbird was out of the area and out of the miliary's view.

"Well, this sucks," said Lance.

"That's an understatement," said Scott.

"'Ey, things could have been a lot worse than they were, so be thankful nobody's dead," said Pyro.

"That's not nessicarily true," said Kurt. "Kitty's in the other room suffering from a bullet wound to the chest."

"Man, I can't wait to find out who did this. I'll break them in half," Freddy exclaimed.

"Relax. For now, we need to find a place to lay low and get ourselves recouperated," said Scott.

Magneto overheard and came out from the cockpit.

"So, where are we headed?" Jean asked.

"Asteroid X," Magneto replied. "I've made a new Asteroid X out in the New Mexico desert. That's where we are going."

Back near the back of the plane, J.T. was still watching over Kitty. And still J.T. was feeling lower than dirt over Kitty getting hurt, feeling like he could have done something to prevent it. Jean walked in to see how her friend was faring.

"How bad is it?" Jean asked.

"Bad," said J.T.

"I can't believe you took fifty bullets for her," said Jean. "You all right?"

"Believe me, I've been worse," J.T. replied.

"So, do you think she'll be all right?" Jean asked.

"I hope so, Jean, I hope so," J.T. replied.

Seemingly out of nowhere, something hit the right side of the plane!

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"We're under attack," J.T. replied.

Jean ran towards the front of the plane, but noticed J.T. wasn't coming.

"J.T., are you coming?" Jean asked.

"No. I'm staying here with Kitty," J.T. replied.

Up in the cockpit, Professor Xavier and Magneto were desparately trying to evade their attackers.

"Why is the military after us?" Professor Xavier shouted.

"We're mutants. They consider us a threat," Magneto replied.

Magneto hooked himself up like he was going outside!

"Wait, we don't want to hurt them," said Professor Xavier.

"We have no choice, Charles. It's either we live or we die," said Magneto.

Charles flipped a switch and raised Magneto out of the plane. Magneto used his magnetic powers to bend the opposing fighter jets' wings and force them down. Just then, a missile flew at Magneto! He caught it with his powers and forced it the other way. Professor Xavier flipped the switch again and the platform Magneto was on went back into the plane.

"Now let's get out of here," said Magneto.

Magneto threw the accelerator into overdrive and the plane flew off for Asteroid X. There, everyone made their way in and quickly found themselves with a dilemma.

"Why did this have to happen? Why to us?" Jean asked.

"Because we are mutants," Beast replied.

"Well this is just grand," said Kurt.

"I can't stand this! I'm going out there and tearing them limb from limb," Freddy erupted.

"No, that would hurt us more than it'd help. Chill out," said Lance.

"Well this is great. Kitty, Bobby, Amara and J.T. are hurt, we're outnumbered and we're stuck on this rock," said Scott.

"Easy Scott. We'll pull through this," said Jean.

In another room, J.T. was sitting with Kitty. Unbeknownst to him, Kitty was having an out-of-body experience, and she was right above him!

"Like, what happened? Am I dreaming?" Kitty asked herself.

She looked down and saw J.T. sitting beside someone's lifeless body.

"Kitty, you there?" J.T. asked.

"Don't be silly, J.T., of course I am," Kitty's out-of-body self replied.

J.T. sighed heavily. "This...isn't easy for me to say, Kitty. You've really grown on me. What I mean is, well, I think I've got a crush on you," he said.

"What?" Kitty asked herself.

"I just...wish you were awake to hear that," said J.T.

"I heard you! Come on, J.T., what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

Just then, she recognized the body J.T. was sitting with.

"That's...me! Am I dead?" she asked.

"Kitty, please wake up. I can't stand seeing you suffer like this," said J.T.

Just then, Professor Xavier wheeled his way in.

"What's wrong, Professor?" J.T. asked.

"I'm sorry, but we have to cut the life-support system," Professor Xavier replied.

"WHAT! Are you crazy! Look at her! She needs the life-support," said J.T.

"That's it, even with the life-support, she's suffering. It's best we put her out of her misery," said Professor Xavier. "I do not wish to do it any more than you do."

"No! I won't let you," J.T. exclaimed.

"Wait, Professor! Don't! Please, I'm okay," the out-of-body Kitty shouted, likewise going completely unnoticed.

Professor Xavier went to cut the life-support as Kitty frantically tried to get back to her body!

"No," J.T. shouted.

J.T. grabbed Professor Xavier by the arm, preventing Professor Xavier from cutting the life-support.

"J.T., release me immediately," said Professor Xavier.

Professor Xavier tore his arm away from J.T.'s grip.

"I'm sorry, but this must be done," said Professor Xavier.

The life-support fizzled, but even still, Kitty's pulse continued!

"What?" J.T. asked.

"I don't believe it. She's alive," said Professor Xavier.

Kitty moaned painfully and eventually opened her eyes.

"Kitty?" J.T. asked.

"Hi J.T.," said Kitty in pain.

J.T. wrapped his arms around Kitty and hugged her.

"What happened, Kitty?" J.T. asked.

"I guess...I heard your voice, then I came back," Kitty replied. "Thanks for being a good friend."

"For a friend like you, anything," said J.T.

J.T. turned around for just a moment. "'Friend'! She's never going to like me," J.T. thought.

"You going to be all right?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Kitty replied. "I just want to forget today ever happened."

"You, me, and everyone else," said J.T.

"It's wierd. I said I heard you, but it was while I was having an out-of-body experience. It was scary, but cool at the same time," said Kitty. "Thanks for protecting me."

"If anything, I should be thanking you. If I didn't feel this need to protect you, I wouldn't have been able turn my arm into a shield," said J.T.

"Well, you're welcome," said Kitty.

"I can't believe out of all the books I've written I only saved this one," said J.T.

"Actually, before we bolted out of the mansion, I picked up one of the books and it had a CD in it," said Kitty.

"You picked up the CD I have all my stories on! Please, give it to me," said J.T.

Kitty took a disc out of the back pocket of her shorts and gave it to J.T.

"Thanks, Kitty. Now I still have my stories," said J.T. "Oh man, I just got such an idea! I wonder if Magneto's got a Word Processor program on one of his computers?"

"Sorry, no," said Magneto, who had overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Tch. Ah well. Anyway, I'm going to get something to eat, then I'm going to get some sleep. See ya," said J.T.

J.T. walked out past Magneto.

"I don't trust that Magneto guy," J.T. thought. "He wants to use me to kill. I can feel it."


	7. History Lesson

Now, a breif thanking to my reviewer.

tillallareone - Call me the fisherman, because I'm going to reel you back in with this. The freaky turns of events have only begun!

**Chapter 7: History Lesson**

A few days passed, and everyone was still getting back to normal. Still in dissary from the attack, everyone was huddled in front of either a television or a computer screen, desparately searching for answers. Even the Brotherhood was lending a hand! But every time one question was answered, a thousand more took its place.

"This doesn't make any sense. It's like a mystery wrapped in an enigma," said Jean.

"Hey guys! Check it out, the institute's on TV," Kurt shouted.

Everyone rushed over to a 60" television and saw an overhead view of the bombed-out Xavier Institute.

"This mansion once was the home to approximately fifteen mutants, according to a recent report. However, every one of the mutants escaped. Now we take you to our correspondent on the ground, Chris Chambers," said a random reporter.

"Thanks, Mike. This is a rather shocking event for Bayville, due to the surprise that so many mutants were living among them, and from the attack on the mansion behind me, which was apparently a mutant training ground. What they were training for is unknown at the moment. Were they training to control their powers? Or were they planning to eradicate humanity? Only time will tell. This is Chris Chambers, CNTV, in Bayville," said the news reporter.

"Damn it! They don't know anything," said Scott.

"Scott, cool it. Getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere," said J.T.

"You're right. We need to keep digging up information," said Scott.

But before they could get back to anything, Jean found something very shocking.

"Guys! Check this out. These orders were sent from a high office," said Jean.

"How high are we talking? Secretary of Defense? Vice President?" Rouge asked.

"The President of the United States," said Jean in shock.

The news was like a punch in the face to everyone, that the one holding the highest office in the free world would warrant such an attack. Just then, the asteroid started shaking uncontrollably!

"Magneto, keep this thing stable," Scott shouted.

"This is not me! Someone or something is attacking Asteroid X," Magneto shouted back.

J.T. ran out to a balcony and saw that there were fighter jets attacking Asteroid X!

"Guys, the military's found us! Let's get the hell out of here," J.T. exclaimed.

Everyone started to run for the Blackbird again, but soldiers were everywhere! However instead of guns, they were trying to capture the mutants in nets.

"What's with the nets?" J.T. asked.

"They must be specially designed to block our powers," Professor Xavier replied. "We must get out of here."

Soldiers started blowing holes in the asteroid and dropping in near the mutants. Along the way, Kitty tripped. J.T., being himself, stopped to help her.

"Come on, let's go," said J.T.

"J.T., go! Chivalry is dead," said Kitty.

A soldier came up behind them and fired a net at them. The net landed directly over J.T. and Kitty.

"What's the deal with this thing! I can't phaze through," said Kitty.

"I can't cut this! What's going on?" J.T. shouted.

Just then, a man with black hair, glasses and wearinga suit walked up to the mutants.

"What's going on is that you've been captured and we're going to take you to a government facility for study. And dissection," said the man.

"DISSECTION! No way, get me out of here," Kitty exclaimed!

"Save your energy. There's no escape," said the man.

Two soldiers came up to the man in the suit, grabbed the net and dragged them back to a helicopter. Elsewhere, Scott and Kurt were just noticing that J.T. and Kitty had gone missing.

"Guys, wait! J.T. and Kitty are gone," said Scott.

"We have no time. We must escape," said Magneto.

"No! We need to go back and find them," Kurt exclaimed.

"We must concentrate on getting ourselves out, then we'll find J.T. and Kitty," said Professor Xavier.

"Kurt, he's right. J.T. and Kitty will be all right," said Scott.

"I hope you're right, Scott," Kurt whimpered.

Back in the other side of the base, J.T. and Kitty were not all right. They had already been loaded onto a helicopter and were on their way to a government lab.

"J.T., why'd you have to try and save me?" Kitty asked.

"Because I just wanted to help," J.T. replied.

"Hey, shut up you two! You can talk all you want when we get to the lab," the pilot shouted.

"J.T., I'm sorry you got involved in this," said Kitty.

"Better both of us than just you. At least now I can get you out of this mess," said J.T.

Just then, J.T. crawled himself and Kitty over to a window to see where they were. Then he got an idea. He pulled out his communicator and called the others.

"Guys, this is J.T.! Do you read?" said J.T.

"J.T.? What happened? Where are you?" Kurt asked with some static.

"First of all, Kitty and I are fine. Second, we got captured. And finally we're in a helicopter heading for..." said J.T.

"Come again? I didn't hear the last part," said Kurt.

"You're not going to believe this, but we're heading towards Area 51," J.T. exclaimed!

"Area 51! Quit joking around! Where are you going?" Scott shouted.

"I'm not kidding! We're going to Area 51! And if you guys don't hurry up, Kitty and I are going to get dissected," J.T. exclaimed.

"All right, we're on our way," said Scott reluctantly.

Speaking of Scott and the others, they had just reached the Blackbird. Magneto immediately started the engine and Wolverine and Sabertooth started fighting off the soldiers so their allies could get the Blackbird started.

"Logan, Sabertooth, come on! We're ready to go," said Professor Xavier.

The two got on board (fighting over who should go on first) and the Blackbird took off quickly. On board, Scott was still trying to determine whether J.T. was being serious about being taken to Area 51.

"Do you think J.T. and Kitty are going to be all right?" Jean asked.

"Not if we don't help them," Scott replied. "Question is, are they really at Area 51?"

"Think for a moment. How many government facilities are there in the immediate area?" Magneto asked. "And which of them are so covered in controversy that they would simply say they found aliens or something with their abilities?"

"Hmm, you've got a point," said Scott.

"But still, Area 51? It sounds like a pretty tall tale," said Jean.

"I have seen Area 51. They do experiments on mutants there," said Magneto.

"You've seen Area 51?" Kurt asked.

"It was a long time ago," said Magneto.

"All right, we'll have to believe you," said Jean.

"I still don't trust you," said Scott.

"I do not intend for you to trust me. Merely to rely on one another to survive," said Magneto.

Back to Kitty and J.T., they were still in the net, being dragged into a cell.

"This is so wierd," said J.T.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I feel like I know this place," J.T. replied.

"How can that be?" Kitty asked.

"I truly have no on-earthly idea. Maybe I was an alien in a past life," J.T. replied.

"Come on, do you really believe in that stuff?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, there's gotta be something after this life. I think it's reincarnation," J.T. replied.

Just then, the guards picked them up and took them out of the net.

"Okay, scumbag, in you go," one guard grunted as he tossed J.T. into the cell.

"And here's your girlfriend," said a second guard as he tossed Kitty in.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Kitty shouted.

"Much as I wish she was," J.T. thought.

The guards slammed the door in Kitty's face. She tried to phaze through, but she couldn't.

"Here, let me try to cut the bars. I can use my powers," said J.T.

J.T. turned his hand into an ax and struck the bar. Not even a dent!

"YEOW! What's that stuff made out of? Titanium?" J.T. asked.

"It's adimantium. Strongest metal around," said a nearby guard.

J.T. continued to attack the bars, still having no effect.

"J.T., stop! There's no way to break it," said Kitty.

"No! If there's a way to get out of here, we're finding it," said J.T.

J.T. continued to try and break the bars, but only ended up hurting his hand.

"J.T., face it, there's no escape," said Kitty.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea," said J.T. "Can you sound like you're throwing up?"

"Uh, I can try, why?" Kitty asked.

"Bend over the toilet and sound like you're throwing up. I'll get a guard to open the door, knock him flat and we'll lock him in," J.T. replied.

"Not a bad plan! Okay, you're on. Let's go," said Kitty.

Kitty leaned over the toilet on her knees and sounded like she was going to puke.

"Guard! Guard, come here! We have a sick prisoner in here," said J.T.

"All right, hold on, I'm coming," said the guard.

The guard unlocked the door, walked in and checked on Kitty.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" the guard asked.

J.T. turned his hand into a sledgehammer and slammed it over the guard's head!

"Nothing's wrong with her. However, you seem to have a large wound on your head," said J.T. "Great acting, Kitty. Ever consider going to Hollywood?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be famous," said Kitty.

"Well, let's get out of here," said J.T.

J.T. took the guard's card keys and headed back where they came from. However, after getting past three doors, they came into a large room. In the room, there was a great number of surgical equipment and devices for god knows what.

"I don't like being here," said Kitty.

"You and me both. Let's get the hell outta here," said J.T.

They slowly made their way through the room, scared out of their wits at the equipment. There were large vials with brains and eyeballs and other body parts in them. There were small test tubes of blood simply labelled "mutant DNA" on them.

"This place is really creepy," said J.T.

"Creepy? This place is like a horror movie," said Kitty.

They safely got to the other side of the room, despite the intense fear. J.T. opened the door and the man in the suit and approximately ten soldiers surrounded them.

"Heh heh heh. You really thought you could escape, didn't you?" the man in the suit asked.

"I thought we were doing pretty good," J.T. replied.

"Witty. I like that in an experiment," said the suit man.

"Why do you want us! Aren't humans good enough for you to dissect?" Kitty asked.

"The public hates mutants, and so do I. I'm simply finding a purpose for them," the suit man replied.

"You're a monster. Mutants are living, breathing creatures, just like you," said Kitty spitefully.

"I'm simply protecting my country," said the suit man.

"Oh? And what would be the name of the country's defender?" J.T. asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore the sarcasm. You may call me anything. Just don't call me 'often'," said the suit man.

"Cute. Now what can we really call you? I was thinking 'demon', but that would only insult real demons," said J.T.

"Hmph. The more I listen to you, the more I love this job. Just call me Smith. Or soon enough, Grim Reaper," said the suit man.

"Whatever, Smith," said J.T.

"You mutants are an abomination. You are savages, who are not meant to roam this earth," said Smith.

"You disgust me, Smith," said J.T.

"Yeah! I mean, racisim much?" said Kitty.

"Hmm. Such a pretty face. It's a shame I'm going to have to rip it off," said Smith as he got within a breath of Kitty.

"Get away from her," J.T. exclaimed.

Then Smith turned his attention to J.T.

"Ah yes. Now I remember the face. Experimenting on you was fun once, but twice in the same lifetime? This will be fun," said Smith.

"What the hell are you talking about! I've never seen your face in my life. Not that I'd want to," said J.T.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were a mere infant when I first got my hands on you," said Smith. "Yes. I saw your mutation when you were only three years old. A weapon of mass destruction, to say the least."

"A WMD? What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

"Your birthparents saw it in your sleep. Your hands would become swords as you slept. That's when we heard of your powers. We took you from your parents," said Smith.

"My...parents? My real parents?" J.T. asked.

"None other," Smith replied. "Anyway, after we had them...taken care of...that's when the fun began. The government ordered me to genetically alter you to become angry at the slightest provocation. It was great fun."

"You...you're sick. You're a demented monster," said Kitty.

"Ah, but the true fun was only just beginning. We showed you how to control your powers, if only for a little while. We tested you out, and at the smallest hint of anger, you killed a small platoon of soldiers in a mere five minutes. I then knew how Dr. Frankenstein felt after he created his monster. I had given birth to something incredible; a true, unbeatable killing machine."

"That's just wrong. Like, nobody should ever dream of doing that," said Kitty.

Smith just chuckled. "Ah, but it's not just a dream. It's quite a reality. Your 'friend' J.T. is a living, breathing weapon. He has only one purpose: to kill," he said. "But he was flawed. He started to gain emotions other than rage and hatred. He started to gain love and companionship from a lab assistant. We had to rid ourselves of her. We erased J.T.'s memory, knowing we would see him again. We placed him with actors, who would act out the part of abusive parents to intensify his rage and strengthen his powers. Nobody would ever know that you were nothing but a prototype weapon."

"You disgust me. Experimenting on mutants? That's just sick and wrong," said Kitty.

"Heh heh, so wrong, yet so much fun. And now that I've found you again, I can finally finish my work. I can make you an omnipowerful, indestructable weapon. But not after I take your brain apart and see what went wrong last time so I can correct the problem," said Smith. "And as for your little friend, J.T., I'll just take her apart and see if there are any definate causes to the X-Gene. I've compiled some statistics so far, but with your information, I can finish my studies."

A few guards took Kitty and J.T. and strapped them to a large metal sheet.

"The only question is, should I simply take your head off of your body, or take out your heart, young girl? I think I'll go with the most painful. I'll just take out your heart," said Smith.

The guards put breathing masks over J.T. and Kitty's mouths and started to pump sleeping gas into their lungs!

"It's a pity. You may not live through me simply touching your heart. But rest assured, your death will be very, VERY painful," said Smith.

Just then, J.T. snapped. He freed his rightarm and started ripping the straps and oxygen masks off him and Kitty. He forrmed a katana with his right hand and a claymore with his left and started killing the soldiers in a frenzy! Smith stood in awe as he killed the soldiers one by one. He picked up a knife and walked over to the sleeping Kitty and laughed menacingly.

"Nothing will interrupt my fun," said Smith.

Just then, J.T.'s katana-arm sliced him right across the right hand, cutting the knife out of Smith's hand! It fell to the ground and sparks started to come out of his hand! Little did anyone know that the hand was mechanical! What was left of his right hand hollowed out and seemed to turn into a laser cannon!

"You will not harm her," J.T. shouted in a deep, intimidating voice.

"Well, it seems my genetic alteration was a success. You just seem to react to your other emotions of love and dedication. I was merely going to take you apart and study you, but now I guess I'll just have to settle for killing you," said Smith.

Smith flew at J.T. with his left hand and missed a punch. J.T. countered with a horizontal slash, forcing Smith to jump back and fire his laser cannon-arm at J.T. J.T. dodged it barely and Smith ran into another part of the labratory surrounded in what appeared to be clones of humans.

"Face it, I did it. I created the ultimate weapon," Smith shouted.

"You created the instrument of your destruction," said J.T. angrily.

"What I created was the instrument of world conquest," said Smith.

J.T. seemed to get larger and more muscular moment after moment. His eyes turned red and his voice deepened. Just then, J.T. jumped over the clones and flew at Smith, slashing him across the chest!

"You...struck me? I haven't met anyone to hit me twice in one fight in a good long time," said Smith.

Smith's wound just seemed to heal automatically!

"What are you!" J.T.shouted.

"What am I? I am invincible," Smith replied.

Smith and J.T. started to fight harder and harder, breaking the containment cases for the clones as the fought. After a thirty-minute fight, Kitty finally started to come around. She looked over a metal banister and saw J.T. and Smith fighting to the death! And the harder the two men fought, the more enraged J.T. became!

"My weapon. I can see that my weapon is truly more powerful than anything that has come before it," said Smith.

"Who told you to do this?" J.T. shouted.

"Who else? The president," Smith replied.

Smith went in for a left-hand punch, but J.T. sidestepped him. He took his katana-arm and cut Smith right across the neck!

"I...I...I lose," said Smith's decapitated head. They would be the last words he would ever say.

J.T. roared angrily as he continued to thrash the lab! He destroyed the clones, slashed the electrical wires and set fires to everything! Then, Kitty tried to intervene.

"J.T.! Stop, please," Kitty shouted.

J.T. only roared.

"J.T.! I know you're in there somewhere! I know you're not like this! You're not a heartless killing machine! Please, please hear me," said Kitty.

J.T. stared at Kitty.

"J.T.?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty," J.T. said in a very intimidating voice.

J.T. began to return return to normal, his eyes became blue again and his voice returned to normal. J.T. leaned over to Kitty and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Kitty," said J.T. in his normal voice.

"You saved me, I saved you. We're even," said Kitty.

A tear started to run down J.T.'s cheek. Just then, Scott, Magneto and Lance and their respective crews ran into the room.

"J.T., Kitty, what happened here?" Scott asked.

"A very bad memory," said J.T. "Let's just get out of here."

So, everyone headed back to the Blackbird, and nobody was dissected. Back on the Blackbird, J.T. was looking down on his deeds.

"I can't believe I am no more than a weapon," said J.T.

J.T. stood up.

"I cannot afford to live," said J.T. as he turned his right hand into a small, jagged sword.

"J.T., what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I finally learned of my past. I was taken from my parents and genetically altered to be a weapon. As soon as I got angry, I lost all control of myself and became an uncontrollable killing machine. I will only stay on this earth for one more brief moment. My whole life was organized to make me more of a weapon. Now that lie will be made truth," J.T. shouted.

J.T. raised his hand to his neck.

"J.T., stop," Scott exclaimed.

"Goodbye," said J.T.

Just as he was about to slit his throat, Kitty's hands were pulling him back!

"Kitty? What are you doing?" J.T. asked.

"If you weren't here, I'd be in about 100 pieces. I can't call myself your friend by preventing you from, like, doing something I could prevent," Kitty replied.

"You...want to be around a dangerous weapon?" J.T. asked.

"J.T., even around all the lies the government put you in, you've overcome them and become not a weapon, but a human," said Kitty.

"I would rather keep myself far away from you and protect you in such a way rather than risk hurting you," said J.T.

Just then, someone's bare hands came onto J.T.'s face and sapped him of his power! J.T.'s hand returned to normal and he fell to his face. Rouge was behind J.T., and she had sapped J.T.'s strength and prevented his suicide attempt.

"Rouge?" Kitty asked.

"Look, I only did it 'cause I didn't want him to kill 'imself. I didn't do it for you or anyone else," said Rouge.

"Well, thanks anyway," said Kitty.

"Whatever," Rouge snarled.

Rouge walked into the back of the plane. Just then, someone called out to her.

"Saw what you did out there, cherie," said the voice.

Gambit walked out from behind her.

"That was nice of you," said Gambit.

"Look Swamp Rat, I only did that because suicide is wrong. An' I don't want to hear about that any more," said Rouge.

"Relax. I won't mention it," said Gambit.

Gambit walked a little closer.

"Hey, back offa me, Sewer Rat," Rouge snarled. "'Less I havta to you what I did to J.T."

A light pink aura surrounded Gambit. This threw Rouge off guard, because normally something blew up when that happened. Gambit moved in slowly and planted a kiss on Rouge. Rouge immediately thought "what the hell is this?" But soon after, she simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. When she opened her eyes, Gambit was gone, but a rose was taped to the wall. She took the rose, put it in a jar and put it in the back of the freezer. Hours later, J.T. woke up from Rouge's energy-sapping ability.

"Rouge?" said J.T.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked.

"Thanks. I owe you one," J.T. replied.

"Yeah, well, don't try that stuff again. Cain't be savin' yer butt all the time," said Rouge.

Rouge walked out.

"Geez, you try to thank someone and they chew your head off. That's gratitude for you," said J.T.

"Don't mind her. She's like that until you get to know her," said Kitty.


	8. It Takes An Army Of A Few

And now, a brief comment to the reviewers.

Thank you. (I said it was brief!) Okay, now I thank my reviewers.

tillallareone - Somehow, I just kind of suspected that'd be the kind of thing Gambit would do.

riawolf - Yes, you can use Slash in the story you are writing, and rest assured, I will read it. Just make sure he doesn't die, because I'm doing a follow-up. Oops, shouldn't have said that last part.

**Chapter 8: It Takes An Army Of A Few**

The next day, the mutants were again hiding out yet again, but they were hiding out over international waters.

"This is stupid! Why are we hiding?" J.T. asked.

"'Cause we don't wanna get our hides blown off," Pyro replied.

"Makes about as much sense as anything else I've heard in the last 72 hours," said J.T.

"We have to do something," said Kitty.

"I though we were," said Kurt.

"I mean something where we get mutant rights," said KItty.

"Oh. Well I don't know what we can do," said Kurt.

"There isn't anything we can do," said Lance.

"Y'mean we're just going to spend the rest of our lives running?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah," Lance replied.

"Man, I can't take this! There's gotta be something," said Todd.

"Sit down, Toad. There's nothing we can do and you know it," said Scott.

"Yeah," said Todd.

Ideas came to the surface, but whatever they thought of, they knew everything they tried would not work. Just then, Jean had an idea.

"Wait, turn on the TV. I think I have it," said Jean.

"This isn't the time for soap operas," said J.T.

"No, but there's always the news," said Jean.

J.T. turned it to a news channel and a man was reporting outside the Capitol building.

"...Today, a historic hearing is about to begin, a hearing on mutant rights," said the reporter.

"All right! Way to go, Jean," Scott exclaimed.

"Now we just need to get up there and present our case," said Jean.

"I'll go along," said J.T.

"As will I," said Professor Xavier.

The Blackbird rocketed off for Washington D.C., the mutants hoping they could put an end to the war on mutants. The Blackbird was at Washington within the hour, and Jean, J.T. and Professor Xavier made their way into the Capitol building. In the meeting, the senators were about to put the matter to a vote. Even the president was at the meeting, as he had already gotten word of J.T.'s actions at Area 51.

"All for the equal rights of mutants..." one man said.

"Hold it! Hold it right there," J.T. shouted.

Everyone turned around and saw Jean, J.T. and Professor Xavier in the doorway.

"What the hell is this? Get these people out of here," said one of the senators.

"Now just a moment. If you're so quick to pass judgement, then you should be quick to see what the defense has to say," said J.T.

"You three are mutants?" another senator asked.

"Yes we are, and we wish to defend all of mutant-kind for our rights," Jean replied.

"Very well, if you're so intent on it," said the vice president.

J.T., Jean and Professor Xavier walked to the center of the room. Back on the Blackbird, everyone was gathered around a television to see what was going on.

"Now then, present your case," said the vice president.

"Very well. Ahem," J.T. started. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate, what is it you find so frightening about mutants?"

"You are an abomination! Your powers can only hurt and destroy," one man replied.

"Untrue. We mutants are naturally good like any human beings. It is the choices we make that make us good or evil," said J.T. "Now then, one such example is this man right beside me, Professor Charles Xavier. He founded the Xavier Institute..."

"To train mutants to kill mankind, I wager," another man scoffed.

"...to help mutants control their powers so that they can use them to benefit mankind," J.T. continued. "However, it is true that some mutants' powers can only hurt, such as mine. And it was because of my powers that the president himself had me genetically altered to be a weapon of global conquest."

"Liar! The president would never do such a thing," one man shouted.

"Admit it, prez! You had me torn from my birth parents and genetically altered to be a supersoldier who fed on rage and angst! Then you erased my memory and placed me with actors, merely posing as highly abusive parents, to create new limits for my anger! Then when the time was right, you'd trigger me, sending me back into my 'purpose' as your own personal WMD."

"Silence, mutant," the president shouted.

"Admit it! I've beaten you at your own game, smart guy," said J.T.

"Mr. President?" someone asked.

"All right, it's true! I initialized a mutant weapon program to show our power to the world! If we had conquered the world, there would be no more wars and we would all be able to share our resources without border disputes and resource monopoly! Are you happy?" the president shouted.

"No! You separated me from my family, had them killed and genetically altered me to satisfy your despicable plots! How can I ever be happy that the truth is I was created only to be a weapon! How would you feel if your entire existence was reduced to being a killing machine?" J.T. shouted.

The senators started to murmor in agreeance with J.T.'s words.

"Mr. President, based with your actions of corruption and conspiracy to start another war, we hereby exclude you further from this hearing," said the vice president.

"What! You can't..." said the president.

"And we will demand a full examination of your actions in the last thirty years when we're conducting your impeachment trial," said a senator.

"You can't do this to me," the president shouted.

"We can, and we will," said another senator.

The president turned his back and walked out with a snyde look on his face. Just then, a large walked up to and next to the president.

"Your orders, sir?" he asked.

"Destroy any evidence. I don't want this leaking out to the press," the president replied.

"Of course, Mr. President," said the man.

As the two walked under a light, the man was revealed as...Smith! The very same Smith that J.T. decapitated in Area 51! Meanwhile, the hearings continued.

"Anyway, can we please continue wtih the hearings?" the vice president asked.

"Certainly. Anyway, are humans and mutants really so different?" J.T. asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," the vice president replied.

"Humans have been changing physically since the dawn of human time. Think of the primitive humans, such as homo erectus. Do we resemble that in any way at all?" Jean asked.

"Er, well, no," the vice president replied.

"So is it not possible that we, the mutants of the world, are merely the next stage toward the pinnacle of human evolution?" J.T. asked.

"Certainly it is possible, but why is it only happening in a select few?" the vice president asked.

"Even I do not know. The X-Gene is normally recessive, but for some reason it became dominant in only a select few people," said J.T.

"Is there any definitive pattern in who this X-Gene is dominant in?" one senator asked.

"Sadly, there is no definate theme," said Professor Xavier.

"Is there anything else?" one other person asked.

"I have something to say," said J.T. "Humans are nothing more than animals on this planet."

"You dare insult us?" one man shouted.

"No, hold on. As I was saying, like other animals, humans can change to give them an advantage on other animals. Think for a moment, without changing their bodies with guns and armor and such, humans are quite weak. I mean, humans can make themselves stronger, but physical strength has its limits," said J.T.

"Sir, if there is a point, please make it," said one man impatiently.

"Think for a moment about the rest of the animal kingdom. When threatened, the hegehog rolls itself into a little spiked ball, does it not?" J.T. asked.

"Well, yes. It's only natural," said the vice president.

"And the pill bug and chameleon, can they not change their shapes to blend in with their surroundings?" J.T. asked.

"I have witnessed these animals amid transformation, so yes," the vice president replied.

"Based on these facts, is it not possible that humans are finally changing to give themselves a natural advantage over other animals?" J.T. asked.

The senators started to murmor in agreeance, seeing that J.T. had struck an intresting point.

"All right, now we shall put this matter to a vote," said the vice president.

J.T., Jean and Professor Xavier huddled up.

"I gave it my all. If we came up short one vote, it's my fault," said J.T.

"You did your best. Personally, I think it was right on the money," said Jean.

Back on the Blackbird, everyone was clamoring over J.T.'s speech.

"Come on, you heard what he said! There's no way they can vote against equal rights," said Kitty.

"I hope you're right, Kitty. I hope you're right," said Kurt.

"Hey, he just poured his soul out there, so I think our chances are about 50-50," said Scott.

"We get voted against, we're dead meat," said Colossus.

"Dose senatahs vote against mutant rights, den 52 cahds gonna come out," said Gambit.

"Mate, that's the kinda stuff that makes 'em wanna vote 'gainst it," Pyro beamed.

"Ssh! They're making the decision," Magneto exclaimed.

Back in the debates, J.T., Jean and Professor Xavier were sweating bullets as they awaited the senate's decision.

"All those in favor of the Mutant Rights Act, say 'aye'," said the vice president.

"AYE," most of the senators replied.

"All against, say 'nay'," said the vice president.

There was silence.

"The decision is final, there will be equal rights for all mutants," said the vice president.

J.T., Jean and Professor Xavier breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone on the Blackbird was celebrating.

"And also, from this point, any mutant identified will be sent to the Xavier Institue until he or she gains control of his or her powers," said the vice president.

J.T. and Jean looked at Professor Xavier.

"We're going to need a bigger mansion," said Professor Xavier.

"This meeting is adjourned," said the vice president.

Outside the Capitol, Kitty nearly tackled J.T. with excitement as J.T., Jean and Professor Xavier met up with their fellow mutants.

"I can't believe you did it! Way to go, J.T.," Kitty exclaimed.

"No sweat. Now stop hugging me, you're crushing my lungs," said J.T.

"Oops, sorry," said Kitty.

"Gotta admit, I didn't think you could do it," said Wolverine.

"Hey, rule numero uno, never count me out," said J.T.

Everyone boarded the Blackbird, but before J.T. could board, Magneto pulled him aside.

"J.T., I must ask you, why do you hang around Professor Xavier? Come with me, and I can make you immortal," said Magneto.

"No thanks, Magneto. Much as I'd like to live forever, I have my reasons for being with Xavier," said J.T.

"J.T.! Are you coming or what?" Kitty shouted.

"I see what you mean. Love is just as valuable as life. I wish I could have seen that earlier," said Magneto with a smile.

J.T. walked on board and gave Kitty a hug. Then he escorted Kitty to the back.

"J.T.?" Kitty asked.

"Yes?" J.T. replied.

"What was that thing you couldn't tell me at the instiute that night?" Kitty asked.

"Well, it's changed since then. But right now, that thought was that I love you," J.T. replied.

"Well, maybe if I get to know you better, maybe I could repay those feelings," said Kitty.

"Maybe you will. In time," said J.T.

Kitty laid her head on J.T.'s arm and fell asleep. J.T. only smiled.

**The End  
****But Only For Now**!


End file.
